


Keith can sing?! (AND DANCE?!)

by homosexual_personthatwrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, The singing au no one wanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:32:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosexual_personthatwrites/pseuds/homosexual_personthatwrites
Summary: Lance decided to take a night out on the town, when he was surprised by a singing beauty.





	Keith can sing?! (AND DANCE?!)

**Author's Note:**

> Omg this is so much trash...... I'm so sorry

Lance had just gotten out of class, and exhausted from his long day of exams and trying stay awake. The 22 year old decided that after a long day like this, that he would go to the bar, and maybe try to get a cutie to talk to him. Lance had invited Keith to come with him, but Keith declined, saying he had homework to do. The saddest part was, maybe the cutie Lance could pick up would be Keith, but he let all hope go out the window like Shrek in 'Shrek is love, Shrek is life'. 

So he went back to his dorm and took a much needed shower, and changed into more suitable clothing. He looked and the mirror and decided to give himself a pep-talk, like the dork he was.

"You're smart, You're handsome, and gosh darn it, people like you"

He walked out the dorm door, totally prepared for his night of fun. About five minutes later he was walking into the local bar, it was busier then usually, something about a singer later. Apparently this guy was really good, so naturally Lance was curious and decided to stay for the show.

So at 12:00 sharp, a woman walked on stage, wearing the usual bar uniform. She held the microphone in her hand and begin to inform the bar about the upcoming show.

"Tonight, we have a very speacial show! Prepare yourselves for this amazing man, I present Keith Kogane!" The woman walked off the stage, as Lance was about to faint. There was no way this would be the Keith he knew, no way. So he was even more surprised when   
Keith walked out, swaying his godly hips in a heavenly fashion. 

Lance was infatuated with the way Keith was beautifully confident on the stage, waving, and much to Lance's relief, hadn't seen Lance.

Keith grabbed the microphone and began speaking into it.

"Thanks everyone for coming tonight! It's really scary, but I'm glad you guys like me! I'll be singing 'Every Little Thing' by Carly Pearce! Please enjoy!"

Keith centered himself in on the stage as the music began. 

"The scent that you left on my pillow  
The sound of your heart beating with mine  
The look in your eyes like a window   
The taste of your kiss soaked in wine"

The beautiful voice poured into the room.

'This can not be Keith! Mullet can not sing like that, now way.' Lance thought as he stated at Keith.

Keith's voice was higher then one would have thought, but beautiful all the same. He had everyone in the bar looking him as he swayed his hips and sang.

"Every little thing  
I remember every little thing  
The high, the hurt, the shine, the sting  
Of every little thing"

'Oh God, this is Keith', Lance realised. 'This is where he goes every Friday night! Holy shit! And to mention.... This is beautiful, the most beautiful singing I've ever heard...'

"Guess you forgot what you told me  
Because you left my heart on the floor  
Baby, your ghost still haunts me   
But I don't want to sleep with him no more"

"Every little thing  
I remember every little thing  
The high, the hurt, the shine, the sting  
Of every little thing  
I remember every little thing  
The high, the hurt, the shine, the sting  
Of every little thing"

"They say time is the only healer  
God, I hope that isn't right   
'Cause right now I'd die to not remember "

"Every little thing  
I remember every little thing  
The high, the hurt, the shine, the sting  
Every little thing  
I remember every little thing  
I'm haunted by the memories of  
Every little thing  
The high, the hurt, the shine, the sting  
Every little thing"

As the song ended, Lance realised he had been tearing up, because, oh God that was beautiful. The way Keith moved his hips and sang with all his heart, it made Lance want him even more, to hold and kiss.

So as Keith got many, many, rounds of applause, Lance stood up and shouted at the top of his lungs "KEITH!!!" 

Now in hindsight, that might've not been the best idea, as soon as Keith looked in his direction, Keith was dashing off the stage.

Lance ran after him full heartedly, doing his best to keep up with the much faster Korean man. He finally caught up to him, trying to quickly throw a shirt over the tight, black, clothing he was wearing.

"Keith! Please! Can we just talk!" Lance yelled as he got closer to the man.

Keith sighed and turned his head toward Lance, and that was when Lance realised Keith was wearing eye liner, and rocking it.

"Fine Lance, yes! This is what I do every Friday night!" Keith looked slightly terrified as he explained how he been doing this for a good six months now, constantly having to stay out of his friends eyes.

Keith was honestly so surprised as Lance tackled him with a hug.

"It was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard Keith!" Lance whispered as detached himself from Keith's waist.

Keith was currently blushing like a tomato when he heard this and was silent as they walked back to the dorms together.


End file.
